Star Trek: New Order
Star Trek: New Order is the title of a series of short stories following Captain Jonathan Hunt and his crew on board the , and later the refited Space Control Ship , while they battle the scheming forces of Section 31 and other foes. Background information The stories are written in episodic season format, much like a television show, with roughly 6 to 10 episodes per year, starting in the summer of 2005. The series begins a few months after the events of . Early episodes were written under the title of Star Trek: Lapon but it has since been relaunched as Star Trek: New Order. Two of the original first season episodes were not published at the date of this writing, it remains to be seen whether or not they will be published. Characters Main characters *Captain Jonathan Hunt **Former CO USS Lapon, CO USS Beliskner *Captain Tertian Versos **Former XO USS Beliskner, CO [[USS Kitty Hawk (NCC-75674)|USS Kitty Hawk]] ***Tertian was born on Bajor in the middle of the Cardassian occupation. He was literally born into a resistance cell. Tertian could handle a Phaser rifle by the time he was seven. He tends to be rather impatient as during the occupation, he spent many hours alone waiting for Cardassians to spring his traps. During the opening battles of the Romulan conflict, he demonstrated an innate ingenuity, and skill for command, for which he was awarded the command of the escort carrier USS Kitty Hawk. *Commander Dranzian “Starbuck” Chavin **CAG/XO USS Beliskner *Lieutenant Commander Norman “Stormin’” Dace **DCAG USS Beliskner *Major Renbe Dergos **Tactical Officer/SFMC liaison USS Beliskner For other reoccurring characters see *List of Starfleet Fighter Command personnel serving on board *List of Starfleet Marine Corps personnel serving on board Recurring villains *Section 31, usually through their agent Martin Madden. *Replicator Chavin Other fanfics New Order makes references to and crosses over with several other popular fan fiction series, including Star Trek: Guardians of the Federation and Special Investigations Division. Episodes Season One * 2379 **"I regretfully inform you…" ***Star Date 56844.9 **"Ω" ***Star Date 56952.4 **"Eclipse" ***Star Date 56958.6 **"…That Others May Live" ***Star Date 56970.1 Season Two * 2380 **"Restoration" ***Star Date 57010.3 **"Revelations" ***Star Date 57011.9 **"Blast from the Past" ***Star Date 57035.9 **"Gateway to Armageddon" ***Star Date 57047.1 **"Fire and Ice" ***Star Date 57049.5 **"Revolution in Romulus PT. I" ***Star Date 57755.5 Season Three *2381 **"Revolution in Romulus PT. II" ***Star Date 57755.5 **"Goliath" ***Star Date 57823.5 **"Gemini" ***Star Date 57996.1 **"Convalescence" ***Star Date 58145.1 **"...The Hardest Part" ***Star Date 58254.3 **"Lost Planet of the Gods" ***Star Date 58353.2 **"Deus Ex Machina" ***Star Date: None Given **"Camlann" ***Star Date: Prior to 58444.7 Season Four *2383 **''TBA'' Rewrite The author has expressed a desire to rewrite several of the first season episodes, which are not up to his current writing standards. The first episode to be rewritten will be the pilot episode, which will be significantly expanded to reincorporate elements dropped from the episode do to pacing, and to generally lengthen the narrative, which is only half the length of newer episodes. See also *Uniforms External links *Trek: New Order'' Series Webpage *Trek: New Order'' Series Webpage, Latest Episodes Annex *[http://bcworld.smfforfree3.com/index.php/board,27.0.html Star Trek: New Order Discussion and Pre-Release Forum] *[http://www.freewebs.com/startreklapon/behindthescenes.htm Behind the scenes of Star Trek New Order] Category:Fan fiction Category:Star Trek: New Order